Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.30\times 10^{3})\times (7.00\times 10^{5})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.30\times 7.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 30.1 \times 10^{3\,+\,5}$ $= 30.1 \times 10^{8}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $30.1$ is the same as $3.010 \times 10$ $ = {3.010 \times 10} \times 10^{8} $ $= 3.010\times 10^{9}$